Beauty and Kyuubi
by harunami56
Summary: Sakura terjatuh ke jurang hutan Konoha saat perjalanan pulang dari kerajaan Konoha, dia yang kelelahan saat menyusuri hutan akhirnya pingsan, namun dia ditolong oleh seorang yang mempunyai rambut pirang dan mempunyai warna mata blue-sapphire. bagaimana kekhawatiran ayah dan sahabat Sakura? dan Siapakah pria berambut pirang bermata sapphire itu? happy reading mina-san! RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Beauty and Kyuubi**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Haruno Sakura**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Friendship, romance, and litlle fantasy**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto ^^**

**WARNING!**

**Fiction ini mengandung banyak Typo, alur gaje, abal, OOC, AU, many Dialogue, and bejibun warning!**

**Author newbie, mohon bimbingan para senpai~**

Don't Like? Don't Read, Please ^^

"Hati-hati ya, Sakura sayang~" seorang pria rambut penuh uban panjang *geplaked Jiraiya* mencium kening puteri tunggal kesayangannya.

"Iya ayah, paling nanti malam aku sudah pulang, ini cuma kunjungan ke museum kerajaan Konoha," jawab sang anak sambil mencium kedua pipi ayahnya, Jiraiya hanya tersenyum.

"Busnya sudah mau berangkat aku pergi dulu ya, ayah!" pamit Sakura setelah keluar mobil, iapun berlari menuju sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa," gumam Jiraiya, setelah memastikan Sakura masuk ke bus ia langsung bergegas melajukan mobilnya ke kantor polisi, tempat ia bekerja.

"Hei Sakura, kau tahu tidak kisah tentang pangeran Naruto?" tanya Ino sahabat Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Memangnya kisah tentang apa sih, Ino?" Sakura bertanya balik, memang dia tidak tau apa-apa tentang kerajaan Konoha, karena dia dari kecil tinggal bersama ibunya di luar negeri, ibunya sendiri di tugaskan diluar negeri oleh pihak rumah sakit, karena Ibunya; Tsunade adalah seorang dokter hewan yang sudah sangat profesional dan baru pindah ke Tokyo karena ayahnya yang meminta. Ayah sakura sendiri, Jiraiya adalah kepala polisi di Tokyo.

"Kau tidak tahu? Bahkan ayahmu juga tidak bercerita?" Sakura hanya menggeleng.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan cerita tentang kisah pangeran Naruto."

"Tu-tunggu, sebenarnya pangeran Naruto itu, pangeran kerajaan mana? Kok yang aku tau Cuma pangeran William yang menikah dengan Kate Midelton itu," Ino cengo mendengar petanyaan Sakura.

"Haduh Sakura, sepertinya kau bukan warga negara yang baik. Pangeran dari negara sendiri saja tidak tau."

"Pangeran Naruto adalah putra tunggal dari Raja Minato dan Ratu Kushina kerajaan Konoha yang akan kita kunjungi paham, _Forehead_?" Ino menghela nafas dan memulai ceritanya setelah Sakura meminta untuk berceritan tentang kisah pangeran Naruto.

"Sekitar sebelas tahun yang lalu, ada seorang penyihir bernama Orochimaru, dia membuat kerusuhan di Istana. Dia meminta kepada Minato-_sama_ agar dia dijadikan penasehat kerajaan, namun dengan tegas Minato-_sama_ menolak permintaan itu, Orocimaru yang sangat marah menyerang Minato-_sama_-"

"Minato-_sama_, meninggal?" Sakura memotong cerita Ino, dan langsung mendapat _deathglare_ sang empunya.

"Sembarangan kau, Sakura! Tentu Minato-_sama _yang menang, Orocimaru kalah, namun ia tidak mati, Minato-_sama_ membiarkan dia hidup."

"Apa sangkut-pautnya dengan pangeran Naruto? Dan kenapa Minato-_sama_ tidak menghukumnya?" Sakura heran.

"Itu belum selesai,..Ahh kenapa kau tidak bisa dengarkan ceritaku sih!" teriak Ino kesal.

"Yamanaka, jadi dari tadi kau cerita? Seharusnya kau mendengarkan pemandu wisata, bukannya malah bercerita sendiri!" perintah Kurenai-_sensei._

"_H-hai_, _sensei_ maaf."

"Karena kau aku jadi dimarahikan, _Forehead_!" Bisik Ino ke Sakura.

"Lanjutkan ceritamu tadi Ino, aku penasaran~"

"Baiklah tapi hanya inti ceritanya saja, dan kau tidak boleh memotong ceritaku!" perintah Ino. Setelah Sakur mengangguk Ino mulai melanjutkan ceritanya,

"Intinya dua hari atau tiga hari setelah Orocimaru menyerang, pangeran Naruto menghilang. Ada yang bilang bahwa pangeran diculik oleh Orocimaru, ada juga yang bilang bahwa pangeran di sihir menjadi rubah ekor sembilan atau _kyuubi_ oleh Orocimaru sehingga pangeran di usir dari kerajaan, dan konon setiap tanggal 10 oktober pasti ada yang melihat kyuubi berkeliaran di daerah hutan kerajaan Konoha," Sakura terlihat menahan airmata, terharu.

"Dan kau tahu Sakura, tanggal 10 oktober adalah hari kelahiran pangeran Naruto." Ino melihat kearah Sakura menatap wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?"

"Aku terharu, _Pig_ kasihan Pangeran," Sakura mulai memandangi jalan, perjalanan masih lumayan lama sekitar tiga jam, memang mereka tidak sampai menginap karena hanya melakukan kunjungan museum yang rutin dilakukan oleh seluruh anak kelas tiga untuk bidang studi sejarah, 'ada-ada saja' pikir Sakura, karena mendengar cerita dari Ino, ia enjadi penasaran akan pangeran Naruto yang disihir menjadi _kyuubi_. Perlahan-lahan kantuk menguasai Sakura yang sedang memandari jalan, diapun terlelap menuju alam mimpi.

"_Dia namanya Kurama, Rubah kesayanganku lucukan?" _

"_Sakura-_chan_..aku membuat mahkota bunga, baguskan?"_

"_Kau tau mahkota ini untuk siapa?"_

"_Rahasia~"_

"_Aku akan memberikan mahkota bunga ini pada orang yang aku cintai, saat hari ulang tahunku nanti...kau harus datang!"_

"_Kata _Okaa-sama_, jika kita berada didekat seseorang jantung kita berdetak lebih kencang dan jika orang itu disakiti kita akan marah, berarti kita mencintai orang itu~"_

"_Maukah anda berdansa denganku, Puteri?"_

"_Jangan tinggal kan aku Sakura-_chan_~"_

"Ti-tidak, jangan pergi!" Sakura bergumam.

"He-hei Sakura, bangun kita sudah sampai," Ino membangunkan Sakura.

"Jangan pergi!"

"Tapi kita harus pergi Sakura, kita sudah sampai..."

"Hei bangun, Sakura." Ino menggoyangkan bahu Sakura agar dia bangun.

"Uhk..Kenapa kepalaku tiba-tiba pusing?"

"Akhirnya kau bangun, kau tidak apa-apa? Teman-teman kita sudah pada keluar," Ino menatap Sakura cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ino ayo kita susul mereka, nanti kita tertinggal." Sakura mulai mengambil tas.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa Sakura?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hei lihat Sasuke-_kun _sudah keluar tu!" Sakura menjuk sesorang dari bus sebelas.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau baik-baik saja...Kami pergi dulu Pak!" teriak Ino pada Bapak sopir yang di jawab dengan anggukan.

"Hinata, Tenten! Akhirnya kita bisa bareng lagi." Akhirnya setelah empat sahabat berkumpul, mereka mulai memasuki museum kerajaan Konoha.

"Hei lihat, itu silsilah raja kerajaan Konoha!" Sakura menunjuk sebuah figura besar, dimana Raja pertama kerajaan Konoha adalah Namikaze Hashirama, yang ke dua Namikaze Tobirama, raja ke tiga Namikaze Hiruzen dan Raja sekarang adalah Namikaze Minato.

"I-Itu..." Sakura kemudian menunjuk figura yang lumayan besar dimana dalam figura tersebut terdapat foto Raja Minato, Ratu Kushina, dan Pangeran Naruto yang masih keci sekita umur lima tahun.

"Nah itu anak Raja Minato dan Ratu Kushina, dia pangeran Naruto, Sakura..." Ino menjelaskan ke Sakura.

"Dia tampan sekali, dia seumuran kita lho..." sekarang tenten yang menjelaskan.

"Kyaaa iya dia manis~" beberapa anak perempuan yang melihat foto itu menjerit.

"_Dia namanya Kurama, Rubah kesayanganku lucukan?" _

"Uhk, Ino antar aku keluar museum yuk." Sakura tiba-tiba pusing, dia segera memegang tangan Ino.

"Ya ampun, kau kenapa Sakura? Baiklah akan ku antar kau keluar museum." Setelah ijin pada Kurenai-_sensei_, mereka bergegas keluar museum, dan sekarang Ino dan Sakura berada di taman belakang museum.

"Kau ini kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Ino sambil mendudukkan diri di bangku taman.

"Entahlah, Ino saat aku memperhatikan foto Pangeran Naruto tiba-tiba saja kepalaku menjadi sangat berat dan pusing." Sakura menatap taman bunga yang indah di depannya.

"Aku seperti sudah mengenal Pangeran sejak lama..." gumam Sakura namun masih dapat didengar jelas oleh Ino.

"Mungkin saat kau kecil pernah berkenalan dengannya?" tanya Ino.

"Setahuku, Aku sudah tinggal di London sejak kecil Ino~" Sakura memandang sekitar taman bunga, istana kerajaan yang sangat megah menjadi pusat pandang dua siswi Tokyo International School itu.

"Hah...sudah lah Sakura, mungkin kau hanya terbayang-bayang akan pangeran Naruto saja," Ino

"Ayo kita ke museum lagi, nanti kita malah dimarahi Kurenai-_sensei_ karena terlalu lama di luar," merekapun beranjak meninggalkan taman dan kembali ke museum.

**Wraunght, wraunght**, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara rubah yang seperti menemukan seseorang di lingkungan istana.

"Hei, suara apa itu, Ino?" tanya Sakura takut.

"Mungkin itu suara rubah milik pangeran Naruto, Sakura..."

"Ru-rubah?"

"Iya, seingatku namanya Ku-kuma, apalah..

"Kurama..." kata Sakura.

"Nah itu kau tahu," kata Ino lalu bergegas meninggalkan taman.

"_come on,_ Sakura." Ajak Ino.

"O-oh, Baik..."

_**Skipe time**_

"Kau tahu, museum tadi sangat luas, hingga kita harus berhenti lima kali untuk istirahat." Ino mulai dengan ocehannya.

"Iya bangunannya juga sangat mewah," tenten menambahi perkataan Ino. Mereka sekarang berada di rumah makan Konoha, untuk istirahat sebelum pulang.

"Hinata, Sasuke-_kun_ tampaknya sedang memperhatikanmu tuh," Tenten menunjuk Sasuke.

"Kurasa dia menyukaimu, benar tidak Ino, Sakura?"

"Sepertinya iya, hei Hinata jika kau benar-benar menyukainya terima saja saat di menembakmu." Celetuk Ino.

"Ka-kalian Bicara apasih," jawab Hinata dengan muka memerah.

"Sebelum si monster merah merebutnya, Hinata~" Ino menunjuk Karin yang mendekati Sasuke.

"Iya benar kata Ino, Hinata lihat si monster itu! dengan PDnya dia merayu Sasuke," Tenten meng'iyakan ucapan Ino.

"A-apaan si kalian, He-hei Sakura-_chan_, _daijobu ka_?" Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"_N-nani_? _Gomen_ apa yang kau katakan tadi Hinata?" tanya Sakura malu, Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata menatapnya dengan wajah yang sulit di artikan.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?"

"Hah, lupakan ucapan Hinata, kau tau sejak tadi kami sedang membicarakan Sasuke-_kun_ yang sedang mencuri-curi pandang ke Hinata. Tidak biasanya kau melamun terus seperti itu?" jelas Ino panjang.

"Entahlah Ino, Tenten, Hinata, aku sedang ma-.

"Eh tu-tunggu, kau bilang jika Sasuke-_kun_ mencuri-curi pandang ke Hinata? Kyaa senangnya kau Hinata-_chan_, aku doa'kan semoga kau cepat jadian dengan Sasuke-_kun,_ sebelum di rebut oleh nenek sihir berambut merah itu!" Sakura tiba-tiba heboh sendiri membuat tiga sahabatnya _sweatdrop_ berjamaah.

"Akhirnya Sakura yang selalu bersemangat kembali! kami bertiga khawatir tahu, karena dari tadi kau ngalamun," Tenten menghlea nafas.

"I-iya Sakura-_chan_, hi-hingga makan yang sudah kamu ambil hampir tak berbentuk seperti itu," tunjuk Hinata ke arah piring Sakura.

"Ahaha iya..." Sakura tertawa hambar, menutupi rasa malunya.

"Dasar, _Forehead!_" gumam Ino.

"Aku dengar-dengar, Shion, calon tunangan pangeran Naruto, menuntut Raja Minato dan Ratu Kushina untuk segera menemukan pangeran, dia itu sangat egois!" Tenten mulai cerita.

"Bukannya pangeran menghilang sebelas tahun yang lalu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Iya memang, dari gosip yang aku dengar Shion pernah bertemu pangeran sekali saat berkunjung ke istana, dan katanya dia langsung jatuh cinta, aneh sekali bukan?" jelas Tenten.

"memang Shion itu siapa?"

"Dia itu anak walikota Tokyo, Sakura," kini Ino yang menjawab.

"Memangnya raja Minato dan ratu Kushina menyetujui permintaanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Sakura mungkin iya," Ino mengedikkan bahu. Sakura terdiam sejenak.

"Memangnya pangeran Naruto mau?" Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten bingung dibuatnya, 'kenapa dia tanya terus si' batin mereka.

"Kami tidak tahu, _Forehead_ lagian kamu itu kenapa si? Kau tertarik dengan pangeran Naruto?" tanya Ino kesal.

"Lagian pangeran Naruto'kan hilang, mana mungkin aku bisa tertarik jika aku tidak melihatnya secara langsung, dan kalaupun aku tertarik aku juga tidak mungkin bisa diterima di kerajaan, aku'kan rakyat biasa." Jawab Sakura panjang lebar.

"Huh itu mustahil, _Forehead_! Ayo kita kembali ke bus," ajak Ino ketika melihat sekeliling rumah makan yang sudah lumayan sepi.

"Kenapa kita Harus beda bus sih?" protes Sakura.

"Hei di bus aku masih ada kursi yang kosong kalo kalian mau pindah saja," tawar Tenten.

" Yah aku sudah malas pindah, Tenten." Ino mulai berjalan kearah bus yang ada angka 3 di kaca depannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Tenten dan Hinata bergegas masuk ke bus yang ada angka 1 di kaca depan, setelah melambaikan tangan ke Sakura.

Perjalanan sudah ditempuh sekitar setengah jam, karena ada salah satu bus yang mogok, terpakas semua bus yang membawa rombongan TIS berhenti.

"Hei Ino, kita berada di pinggir hutan, mumpung busnya berhenti kau mau pindah ke busnya Tenten dan Hinata tidak?" tanya Sakura pada Ino yang setengah sadar.

"Tidak ah, kau saja sana, Sakura aku sudah mengantuk." Jawab Ino malas.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu," Sakura akhirnya berjalan keluar bus, teman-temannya sudah pada terlelap, mungkin karena kelelahan. Setelah sampai diluar Sakura tiba-tiba saja berjalan ke tepi jalan mendekat ke arah jurang yang menuju hutan Konoha.

"Sepertinya aku melihat sesuatu di sana, tapi apa ya?" gumam Sakura, ia terus melangkah hingga ia tak sadar telah melewati pembatas jalan.

"Kyaaaa..." Sakura jatuh terperosok ke hutan.

"Sepertinya aku mendengar suara Sakura deh, apa mungkin cuma imajinasiku, palingan Sakura sedang bersama Tenten dan Hinata bercerita tentang Sasuke-_kun_." Ino kembali terlelap setelah mendengar jeritan Sakura.

"Ukh, au siku aku berdarah, aku harus cepat ke atas, tapi bagaimana jurang ini sangat dalam, untung saja Cuma sikuku yang luka." Sakura mulai berjalan ke atas tempat busnya berada, namun karena licin ia terjatuh, Sakura pun akhirnya menyerah dan berteriak minta tolong.

"Ino, Tenten, Hinata, TOLONG..." teriak Sakura minta tolong. Namun tidak ada satupun yang mendengar teriakannya karena bus mulai melaju.

"HE-HEI PAK, JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!" teriak Sakura. Namun percuma saja ia mengejar, toh ia tidak akan bisa menyusulnya.

"_Kuso!_ Kenapa aku bisa terjatuh sih." Umpat Sakura kesal. Kini ia bingung, bagaimana cara ia pulang tidak mungkin ia akan berjalan jarak dari Konoha ke Tokyo saja memakan waktu lima jam, itupun jika menggunakan bus.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, _Kami-sama_?" Kini Sakura duduk di bawah pohon, ia sudah terlalu lelas untuk jalan, apalagi sekarang sudah jam sebilan malam. Tiba-tiba Sakura terigat sesuatu, ia mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya.

"Ah untung saja aku membawa _Handphone_! Sekarag tinggal telpon ayah."namun niatnya terhenti ketika melihat tanda sinyal di layar _handphone_ miliknya.

"Oh _shit_, kenapa tidak ada sinyal!"

"Aku harus memasuki hutan ini, mungkin disini terdapat rumah," Sakura mulai beranjak pergi kedalam hutan. Gelap, sepi haya suara binatang malam yang menemani perjalanan Sakura menyusuri kedalaman hutan Konoha.

**Sreekk, kresreek**

Sakura berhenti saat ia mendengar suara aneh, tiba-tiba suara itu mendekat, ia menengok ke belakang ada bayangan hitam dibalik pohon, ia yang kelelahan mulai pusing. Ketika bayangan itu mendekat dan mendekat, ia tak sanggup berlari. **Bruukk, **ia terjatuh pingsan, namun ia sebelum pingsan sepenuhnya seseorang berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata _blue-sapphire_ menggendongnya ala _bridal style_.

"Arigatou~" gumam Sakura pelan.

**~~To Be Continue~~**

**A/n: **Haloo mina-_san_. Haru datang lagi dengan fic NaruSaku tentunya, yang enggak kalah gajenya #selesaiin dulu ficnya yang belum woy!, ah itu mah entar aja, mumpung Haru ada ide #digampar reader. Gomen karena 'My Science Teacher' belum update dan malah Haru bikin fic baru lagi, yah soalnya buat nambahin fic Haru yang masih Cuma 1 biji doang. Oke karena Haru adalah author newbie jadi Haru banyak minta Kritik dan Saran di kotak review dibawah sinini #nunjuk kotak review.

Nah udah lihatkan? Kalau begitu silahkan Review~

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya _mina-san~ _Harunami56^^

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beauty and Kyuubi**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Haruno Sakura**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Friendship, romance, and litlle fantasy**

**Inspired from Beauty and The beast and many other story**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto ^^**

**WARNING!**

**Fiction ini mengandung banyak Typo, alur gaje, abal, OOC, AU, many Dialogue, RUSH, and bejibun warning!**

**Author newbie, mohon bimbingan para senpai~**

**The last piece in chapter 1**

Sakura berhenti saat ia mendengar suara aneh, tiba-tiba suara itu mendekat, ia menengok ke belakang ada bayangan hitam dibalik pohon, ia yang kelelahan mulai pusing. Ketika bayangan itu mendekat dan mendekat, ia tak sanggup berlari. **Bruukk, **ia terjatuh pingsan, namun ia sebelum pingsan sepenuhnya seseorang berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata _blue-sapphire_ menggendongnya ala _bridal style_.

"Arigatou~" gumam Sakura pelan.

**Don't Like? ._. Don't Read! Please,^_~**

"_Douita_, Sakura-_chan_." Sang pemuda pirang berujar, sambil berjalan dan sesekali berhenti menatap seorang gadis yang kini berada digendongannya.

"Kau sungguh telah berubah menjadi wanita yang sempurna, rambut merah mudamu yang dulunya pendek kini kau biarkan panjang." Pangeran Naruto, ya dia adalah pangeran Naruto yang hilang. Sang pangeran mendongak keatas, bulan purnama akan segera berakhir dan akan digantikan oleh mentari pagi. Ia harus cepat membawa Sakura ke tempat yang aman.

"Apakah aku bisa bersamamu lagi Sakura, berdansa dan bermain bersama kurama?" tanpa Naruto sadari setetes air mata telah lolos dari tempatnya. Jika Sakura masih bersamanya saat pagi tiba, Naruto tidak tahu apakah Sakura masih bisa hidup. Karena ia akan menyerang siapa saja yang ada dihadapannya saat menjadi _kyuubi_.

**Tokyo Senior High School**

"Akhirnya~" seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang pucat di ikat _ponytail_ meregangkan tangannya ke atas, ia mulai beranjak turun dari bus yang digunakannya untuk _study tour_ kemarin. Ketika turun ia teringat akan sesuatu 'Sakura' segera ia mencari keberadaan sahabat sekaligus _rival_-nya di tempat Hinata dan Tenten berada.

"Ne Hinata-_chan_, Tenten-_chan_~" Ino melambaikan tangan kearah Hinata dan Tenten yang baru saja keluar dari bus yang mereka naiki.

"A-ada apa Ino_-chan_? Kenapa tidak bersama Sakura?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Eh, bukannya Sakura ada di bus kalian?" Ino memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau bercanda Ino? Sakura kan ada di bus yang kamu naiki, kenapa malah tanya keberadaan Sakura ke kami?" jawab Tenten yang baru saja mengambil barang bawaannya di bagasi bus.

"Iya, sebelumnya dia memang bersamaku, tapi saat bus berhenti, dia memintaku untuk pindah ke bus kalian, namun aku menolak. Akhirnya dia tetep keluar bus untuk pindah ke bus kalian," jelas Ino panjang lebar.

"Serius kau Ino?" tanya Tenten, Ino hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan singkat. Tiba-tiba mereka bertiga mendadak terdiam, beberapa saat kemudian Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten saling menatap gugup.

"Jangan-jangan-" ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan, "kita harus tanya pada Kurenai-_sensei_."

Segera mereka menghampiri guru yang membimbing kelasnya saat _study tour_ sekaligus wali kelas Ino dan Sakura. "Kurenai-_sensei_," Ino memanggil sang _sensei_ yang sedang sibuk memeriksa barang bawaannya.

"Ya, ada apa Yamanaka?" jawabnya tanpa menoleh kearah Ino.

"Sakura, dia hilang _sensei,_" ucapnya pelan.

"A-APA!" teriak sang _sensei _kaget. Kurenai-_sensei _meminta mereka bertiga agar diam dulu, tidak menceritakan hal ini kepada orang lain, merekapun mengangguk setuju, karena hari sudah sangat larut tepatnya pukul 11.45 mereka akhirnya menghubungi keluarganya masing-masing untuk menjemputnya, dan kembali ke sekolah keesokannya untuk memberitahu orang tua Sakura.

**Ke esokkan harinya di tempat Sakura berada,**

"Ukh, dimana aku?" Sakura melihat kekanan dan kekiri, sekarang ia ada di dalam rumah, ia merasa asing dengan rumah ini, biasanya rumah akan terdiri dari beberapa ruangan namun tidak untuk rumah dimana saat ini ia berada. Rumah ini hanya terdiri dari satu ruangan tidak ada sekat yang membatasi antara kamar tidur dengan dapur, di depannya terdapat tungku dengan kuali yang lumayan besar.

Ngik,

Terdengar suara decitan pintu saat sakura sibuk mengeksplorasi setiap sudut rumah itu, segera ia terkesiap melihat siapa yang telah membuka pintu rumah itu. "Kamu sudah bangun ternyata," seorang wanita tua yang tadi membuka pintu rumahnya membalikkan badan.

"A-ano, nenek siapa? Dan kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" tanya Sakura, sang nenek lalu berjalan kearahnya setelah meletakkan sesuatu diatas meja.

"Namaku Chiyo, aku menemukanmu didepan pintu rumahku saat dini hari," jelas sang nenek.

"Apa kau tidak ingat kenapa kau sampai ke rumahku?" tanya nenek Chiyo heran.

"Akh, yang aku ingat hanya uhm," Sakura berpikir sejenak ah, ia ingat saat itu ia hampir terjatuh pingsan namun tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang datang menopang tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh, ia ingat ciri-ciri orang itu, dia memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna kuning dan warna mata _blue sapphire_. Sakura pun menceritakan kenapa ia bisa sampai dirumah nenek Chiyo, mungkin orang itu yang telah membawanya.

"Ah, jangan-jangan pangeran Naruto," gumam nenek Chiyo, namun gumaman sang nenek masih dapat terdengar oleh Sakura, iapun mengernyit.

"A-apa? Pangeran Naruto?" kata Sakura kaget, Sakura memang orang yang baru pindah ke Tokyo namun ia sudah tahu tentang kisah pangeran Naruto dari sahabatnya, Ino.

"Kalau tidak salah, bukannya pangeran menghilang, Chiyo-_baasan_?"

"Ah, aku akan cerita tentang pangeran Naruto yang sebenarnya padamu Sakura," melihat rasa penasaran Sakura yang begitu tinggi, iapun menceritakan tentang pangeran Naruto kepadanya.

"Sebenarnya ini rahasia, namun sepertinya kau sangat ingin tahu tentang pangeran Naruto." Chiyo-_baasan_ menghela napas, sebelum ia mulai bercerita.

"Pangeran Naruto sebenarnya tidak hilang, dia hanya bersembunyi." Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, pertanda ia tidak mengerti. Sebelum Sakura bertanya Chiyo-_baasan_ sudah melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Raja dan Ratu tentu tahu akan hal itu, mereka membuatkan kastil untuk pangeran Naruto tinggal. Pangeran tidak ingin membuat orang-orang di lingkugan istana takut dengan keadaannya sekarang, maka dari itu pangeran meminta agar Raja dan Ratu membiarkannya tinggal dihutan."

"T-tunggu Chiyo-_baasan_, apa maksud dengan pangeran tidak mau membuat orang-orang takut?" Sakura heran kenapa orang-orang harus takut, jika benar yang ia temui semalam adalah sang pangeran.

"J-jangan bilang kalau p-pangeran Naruto bukan lagi m-manusia!?" seketika sakura merinding mengucapkan pertanyaan itu.

"Tepatnya dia telah disihir menjadi _kyuubi_, sebenarnya dia tidak sepenuhnya menjadi _kyuubi_, karena dia masih bisa menjadi manusia **hanya** ketika bulan purnama." Jelas Chiyo-_baasan _dengan memberi tekanan pada kata 'hanya' Sakura hanya ber'oh' ria, ia ingat bahwa tadi malam memang bulan purnama.

"A-ah,.._souka_! oh iya, Chiyo -_baasan_ kenapa _baasan_ bisa tahu tentang semua itu?" hal yang paling membuat Sakura penasaran akan nenek tua itu, padahal dia tinggal dirumah yang dekat dengan hutan, jauh dari pemukiman penduduk lain, apalagi dengan istana, namun kenapa dia bisa tahu tentang semua yang terjadi pada pangeran Naruto?

"Aku dulu seorang tabib kerajaan," Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, 'tabib' setahunya dokter sudah ada, kenapa pihak kerajaan masih percaya tabib?

"Walaupun ini sudah jaman _modern_, tapi disini masih ada penyihir contohnya aku." Kata Chiyo -_baasan_ seolah-olah menjawab apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sakura.

"Aku seorang penyihir sekaligus tabib," Sakura ternganga' oh my...p-penyihir' ia baru ingat, kenapa pangeran bisa disihir menjadi _kyuubi _kalau tidak ada yang namanya penyihir, jadi Orochimaru.

**~~Beauty and kyuubi~~**

"B-bagaimana bisa? Aku kira semalam dia tidak pulang karena menginap di rumah Ino?" Jiraiya yang berada di ruang kerjanya tergagap, ia baru saja diberi tahu oleh wali kelas Sakura bahwa Sakura telah hilang.

"Tunggu aku disana dan setelah itu tolong anda ceritakan semuanya." Setelah menutup telepon ia langsung melesat ke parkiran dan melaju ke Tokyo Senior High School, sepanjang perjalanan Jiraiya tidak bisa berpikir jernih, kalau Tsunade tahu tamatlah riwayatnya. Tak butuh waktu yang lama ia sudah samapai di sekolah putrinya tercinta, disana sudah ada Kurenai dan beberapa siswi yang menunggu di taman. Segera ia berjalan setelah tak lupa mengunci mobilnya menuju sang _sensei_. Ino selaku saksi mata menceritakan bagaimana Sakura pindah ke bus Hinata dan Tenten.

"Jadi Sakura pindah, ketika bus sedang berhenti disekitaran hutan konoha," gumam Jiraiya, seperti teringat sesuatu ia langsung berdiri.

"Tolong berita tentang Sakura hilang jangan disebar luaskan, biar kau yang menangani ini ." setelah mendapat jawaban dari keempat orang yang berada disana, ia segera pergi.

Sekarang Jiraiya sudah pulang kerumahnya, ia mencari nomor telepon yang sepertinya sering ia hubungi, "ah, ketemu!" segera ia masukkan nomor yang tertera di catatan kecil khusus nomor telepon. Terdengar suara diseberang yang menanyakan dengan siapa ia bicara, Jiraiya pun langsung menjawab.

"Maaf lancang telah menelepon anda, Minato-_sama_."

"_Apakah ini Jiraiya-_senpai_?" _yang diseberang bertanya, ternyata yang Jiraiya telepon adalah Raja kerajaan konoha Minato Namikaze. Jiraiya sendiri adalah kakak kelas Raja Minato saat ia bersekolah di Konoha King Academy, sekolah khusus untuk warga kerajaan Konoha. Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa Jiraiya bisa bersekolah di KKA, dia adalah anak dari penasehat Raja Konoha yang dulu. Jiraiya sendiri sudah diangggap sebagai kakak oleh Raja Minato.

"Haha! Ternyata kau masih mengenali suaraku yang merdu ini ya, Minato!?" Jiraiya tertawa keras.

"_Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa Jiraiya-_senpai_ menghubungiku?"_

"Seperti biasa kau selalu _to the point_, apakah aku mengganggumu?"

"_Ah, tidak juga _senpai_, kau tidak ingat sekarang bulan apa?"_ Jiraiya mendengar suara Raja Minato menyendu.

"A-ah, maaf Minato seandainya aku tidak menghilangkan kalungku itu, pasti sudah kuberikan untuk Naruto dan diapun tidak akan seperti sekarang ini. Aku meneleponmu karena aku butuh bantuanmu," kata Jiraiya terusterang.

"_Tidak apa _senpai_, pasti akan kubantu jika aku bisa, _senpai."

"Kau tahu Putriku?" Jiraiya bertanya.

"_Sakura? Memangnya Sakura kenapa,_ senpai?"

"Sebelumnya aku mau tanya, apakah kau sudah menyegel hutan konoha?"

"_Sudah, yang hanya bisa masuk hanya darah keturunan namikaze, Uzumaki dan Senju._" Jelas sang raja.

"Hah, kenapa darah keturunan senju kau tutup saja Minato?" Jiraiya melotot.

"_Dulu Tsunade-_neesan_ dan anda kan sering berkunjung ke kastil Naruto, _senpai_ manamungkin kututup? Memangnya ada masalah apa _senpai?_"_

"Sakura hilang saat berkunjung ke museum kerajaan konoha, tepatnya dia hilang di hutan konoha."

"_A-apa!_"

"Besok kau tidak ada urusan yang pentingkan? Karena aku akan kesana." Setelah itu Jiraiya menghubungi isterinya, Tsunade sangat terkejut akan hal yang terjadi di Tokyo, iapun langsung meminta pada Jiraiya untuk ikut serta ke Konoha besok.

Kerajaan Konoha

"Ada masalah apa Minato?" tanya seorang wanita bermbut panjang dengan warna merah darah kepada seorang yang sedang berada di depan meja yang penuh dengan tumpukan berkas tepatnya sedang duduk mebelakangi meja dengan pandangan keluar jendela.

"H-huhh~" yang ditanya mengela napas panjang serta membalikkan kursinya menghadap sang isteri, ya wanita cantik itu adalah isteri raja Konoha, Kushina Uzumaki.

"Dua hari lagi tanggal 10 oktober, apakah kita bisa menghancurkan sihir itu Minato?" ratu Kushina duduk di sofa yang menghadap ke jendela.

"Aku tidak tahu, tadi Jiraiya-_senpai_ meneleponku,"

"Apakah dia sudah tahu cara untuk mengembalikan Naruto?" tanya sang isteri antusias. Minato menggelengkan kepala lemah.

"Puterinya, Sakura hilang di hutan Konoha." Raja Minato ikut mendudukkan drinya disamping Ratu Kushina.

"A-apa?! Itu berarti jika Sakura masuk ke hutan Konoha dia dalam bahaya! Bagaimana kalau Naruto menyerangnya, saat dia berubah menjadi _kyuubi_ dia kan tidak bisa membedakan apakah itu manusia atau bukan?" Ratu Kushina mulai panik.

"Maka dari itu besok Jiraiya-_senpai_ akan ke Konoha untuk mencari Sakura, aku akan membantunya." Raja Minato bangkit berjalan ke arah balkon ruang kerjanya.

"Aku juga ikut!" sebelum raja Minato memrotes ratu Kushina langsung berkata" Aku akan melihat keadaan Naruto, setidaknya sebelum dia menjadi _kyuubi_ selamanya." Tanpa sadar Ratu menesteskan air matanya, Ibu mana yang tidak menangis jika tahu anaknya tidak akan menjadi manusia lagi?

**Rumah Chiyo-**_**baasan**_

"Orochimaru dulunya adalah anak yang di asuh oleh Raja Hiruzen, dan Orochimaru sendiri sudah menganggapnya sebagai ayah, dia tidak suka dengan Minato-_sama_ dari dulu, akhirnya tanpa sepengetahuan raja Hiruzen dia mencuri buku sihir terlarang dan mempelajarinya," cerita Chiyo-_baasan_ sambil membuat sesuatu di kuali hitam besar, Sakura berpikir kira-kira apa yang dibuat oleh sang nenek, apakah ramuan ajaib?

"Ah, sudah matang." Seru melihat apa yang ia buat sudah selesai, Chiyo-_baasan _segera mengambil dua buah mangkuk.

"Apa yang _baa-san_ buat?" tanya Sakura penasaran

"Aku membuat sup miso, kau belum makan kan?" Sakura menggelneg pelan, dikiranya ramuan aneh apa. Segera Sakura terima mangkung yang sudah berisi sup miso itu . sambil memakan sup buatan sang nenek dia bertanya.

"Jadi Orochimaru sangat kuat ya _baa-san_? Dia masih hidup?" Sakura meniup sup di sendok sebelum melahapnya.

"Walaupu kuat dia masih punya kelemahan, dia ada dihutan tepatnya penjara." Jawabnya sambil berjalan mengambil minum.

"B-bagaimana jika-"

"Dia di pasung oleh Minato-_sama_, salah satu kelemahan Minato -_sama_, dia tidak tega jika menghukum orang dengan hukuman mati."

"Oh.." Sakura terdiam, ah ia hampir lupa, sekarang sudah siang kenapa tidak meminta _baa-san_ ini mengatarnya ke kota?

"Apakah kau ingin pulang Sakura?" sepertinya Chiyo-_baasan _dapat membaca pikirannya.

"Apakah _baa-san_ bisa mengantarku ke kota?" Sakura malah balik bertanya.

"Sebenarnya aku mau meminta bantuanmu, karena ini berkaitan dengan sang pangeran." Chiyo-_baasan_ meletakkan mangkuk yang telah ditempat cucian piring, sebelum Chiyo-baasan mencuci mangkuk itu, Sakura sudah berada disamping sang nenek, merebut mangkung yang ada ditangannya lalu mencuci, dan meminta agar ia saja yang mencucinya.

"Memangnya aku bisa membantu apa _baa-san_?"

"Tepat ulang tahun pangeran ke tujuh belas, pangeran Naruto akan menjadi _kyuubi_ selamanya." Ada perasaan aneh yang membuat jantungnya berdenyut sakit, ia terdiam. A-apa! Pangran Naruto tidak bisa berubah menjadi manusia lagi? Hampir saja Sakura jatuh terduduk, kalau saja Chiyo-_baasan_ tidak menopangnya dari samping.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura?" Sakura menggeleng pelan dan meminta agar sang nenek menjelaskan alasn agar ia dapat membantunya.

"Dan saat pangeran Naruto benar-benar menjadi _kyuubi_, Orochimaru akan menjadikannya alat untuk menghancurkan kerajaan Konoha,"

"B-bagaimana _baa-san_ bisa tahu semua itu?" Chiyo-_baasan_ mengambil sesuatu di lemari kayu hitam besar tepat dipojok rumah itu, tongkat sihir.

"_Homenum Revelio"_ Sang nenek mengucapkan suatu mantra dan munculah bayangan seperti yang ditampilkan oleh proyektor, di dalam layar transparan terdapat dua orang yang sepertinya sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. Orang yang mempuyai rambut warna putih dan berkaca mata bundar berkata "_Orochimaru-_sama_, aku sudah mendapatkan tongkat sihir anda."_ Yang dipanggil dengan Orochimaru-_sama_ tertawa sambil berujar "_Bagus, dengan ini besok secepatnya kita lakukan rencana kita!"_ Obito orang berkacamata itu melepaskan semua rantai yang mengikat tangan dan kaki Orochimaru,"_menghancurkan kerajaan Konoha dengan pangeran Konoha sebegai alatnya, anda sungguh licik Orochimaru-_sama_." _Keduanya kompak tertawa bersama-sama. Gambarpun mulai kabur dan akhirnya hilang.

Sakura melotot tidak percaya melihat apa yang ada didepannya tadi, ini benar-benar sihir. Sakura tidak mengenal pangeran Naruto tapi jauh didalam hatinya ada perasaan rindu terhadap pageran Konoha itu, dengan yakin akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Chiyo-_baasan_. "Baik, aku akan membantumu _baa-san_."

**~~To Be Continue ~~**

**A/n:** Yo _mina-san_, Haru akhirnya dapat menyelesaikan chapter ini, huft lelahnya~. Adakah yang menanti fict abal buatan Haru yang satu ini? Tidak ada ya? #pundung dipojokan. Ya sudah tidak apa karena mungkin sudah pada lupa author abal ini memang lama update, mohon dimaklumi karena banyak tanggungan di dunia nyata T.T oke dari pada saya mengoceh ria, ada satu mantra sihir yang pastinya jika kalian tidak sering menonton _film_ Harry potter maka pastinya tidak tahu arti mantra itu, yah belum tentu juga sih karena saya sendiri juga tidak tahu artinya *ditendang reader* mantra-mantra yang ada Haru ambil dari _film _ Harry Potter, karena masih satu yang saya munculin mantranya maka, tidak saya beritahu ya artinya apa? *di bakar reader* o-oke baik-baik, hei ingat puasa! Jangan emosi dong _mina-san_.

_Homenum Revelio, artinya _ adalah mendeteksi adanya bahaya. Tidak nyambung ya ._.? so what? Gk terima? 'yang gk terima kamu kali, dasar author aneh' pikir reader.

Ne, sebelum Haru tutup, Haru bakal bales Review untuk yang tidak log in,

Ritchi chan: Oke nih aku lanjutin kok, _arigatou_ buat semangatnya tetep RnR ya, #peluk *dilempar Ritchi*

By-U: ficnya menarik? Ah jangan begitu by-u _san_, bikin kepala Haru jadi besar saja *ngiket kepala pake rantai* okee tetep aku _keep_ kok... tetep RnR yak,

Agi summimura: Ini sudah lanjut, terimakasih sudah sempetin Review, ditunggu RnRnya~.

Yo masih banyak kekurangan yang ada di fic Haru. So, i hope you can give me suggestions, criticism, or flame? When you want.

Mind to Review? Again?

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya _mina-san~ _Harunami56^^

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Chapter 3

**Beauty and Kyuubi**

**Chapter: 3**

**Pairing: Namikaze Naruto x Haruno Sakura**

**Discalimer: I'm don't own Naruto cz Naruto just own Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_^^**

**Original Story by Harunami**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Fantasy, Family, Friendship, and little Romance**

**Warning!: Rush, alur ngebut, gaje, abal, typo berserakan karena tidak disapu(?), ooc, and many other errors T.T**

**Don't Like? Don't Read! Please ^^v**

**Tanggal 9 oktober 2xxx, kediaman Senju**

"Kau sudah siap, Tsunade?" tanya Jiraiya saat melihat Tsunade yang menyiapkan beberapa lembar pakaian untuk mereka dan Sakura. Tsunade melirik kearah Jiraiya ia mengangguk.

"Ayo kita berangkat," Jiraiya membawa koper yang sudah disiapkan oleh Tsunade ke bagasi mobil. Lalu merekapun melaju menuju kerajaan Konoha.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk mereka sampai dengan kendaraan pribadi. Ketika sampai mereka bergegas menuju istana, didepan pintu gerbang sudah ada raja Minato dan ratu Kushina menyambut keduanya.

"_Hisashiburi_, Jiraiya-_senpai, _Tsunade-_neesan_?" raja Minato memeluk Jiraiya sedangkan ratu Kushina memeluk Tsunade. Merekapun bergegas masuk ke dalam istana, tepatnya di ruang kerja raja Minato.

"Kita akan mulai mencari Sakura siang ini, bagaimana?" Tsunade mulai angkat bicara.

"Jangan _neesan_, sebaiknya kita lakukan pencariannya malam hari, walaupun hutan Konoha sudah ku segel, namun keberadaan kita disana akan menarik perhatian orang. Aku tidak ingin melibatkan banyak orang saat ke hutan konoha," Jelas raja Minato menanggapi ucapan Tsunade.

"Iya, sebaiknya juga begitu Tsunade. Kaukan juga baru sampai tadi pagi," Jiraiya ikut menyetujui saran dari raja Minato.

"Baiklah~" akhirnya Tsunade pun menyetujuinya.

"Sekarang lebih baik Tsunade-_neesan_ istirahat dulu," tutur ratu Kushina, ketika mendengar persetujuan dari Tsunade, ratu Kushina lalu membawanya kekamar tamu.

"Kushina, bagaimana Naruto?" Tsunade duduk di sofa kamar tamu, ia sudah sering menempati kamar ini, memang sedikit ada beberapa perubahan seperti warna, dan barang-barang yang ada didalamnya, namun tata letaknya masih tetap sama, tempat tidur yang berukuran _king size_ berada di pojok tengah dengan samping kiri kanannya terdapat lampu tidur yang terletak di atas meja kecil , lemari besar berwarna putih berada di samping kanan tempat tidur, sedangkan samping kiri terdapat pintu yang mengarah ke balkon, dan tidak lupa tempat untuk _make up_ berwarna putih dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar berada di samping pintu menuju balkon serta kamar mandinya terletak diseberang tempat tidur.

"Masih sama seperti yang dulu _neesan_, a-aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, ketika umur Naruto genap tujuh belas tahun, aku tidak tahu bisa bertemu dengannya lagi atau tidak," Tsunade mencoba menenangkan kushina dengan menepuk bahunya membawanya duduk di sofa.

"Aku yakin Naruto bisa menjadi manusia lagi Kushina, percayalah." Ucapan Tsunade sedikit membuatnya terasa tenang, mereka berdua akhirnya saling bercerita hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul satu siang dan Kushina memutuskan mengakhiri pembicaraan tersebut agar Tsunade dapat beristirahat.

"_Kaa-chan_ yakin kamu pasti bisa menjadi manusia lagi, Naruto." Gumam ratu Kushina seraya meninggalkan kamar tamu yang disediakan untuk Tsunade dan Jiraiya. Berbeda dengan Tsunade dan ratu Kushina yang beristirahat untuk tidur siang, raja Minato dan Jiraiya sibuk menyusun rencana untuk menemukan Sakura sekaligus mencegah perubahan Naruto.

"Aku punya firasat buruk mengenai Naruto, aku harap dia baik-baik saja." Ujar Jiraiya, sambil melirik ke arah raja Minato.

"Akupun begitu _senpai_," raja Minato menanggapinya dengan suara pelan.

"Aku menyarankan Chiyo-_baasan _kita ajak untuk mencari Sakura dan meminta agar beliau bisa mencegah atau setidaknya memperpanjang sihir perubahan total pangeran," mendengar ide dari Jiraiya, raja Minato mendongak menatapnya.

"Sayangnya aku tidak tahu dimana Chiyo-_baasan_ berada, _senpai_." Jawab raja Minato jujur. Jiraiya mendesah, sejak hari itu raja Minato menjadi pemimpin yang muda putus asa , untung ada Shikaku penasehat kerajaan yang selalu membantu sang raja. Hari dimana ulang tahun pangeran Naruto ke sepuluh.

**_Flashback 7 years ago, 9 oktober 2xxx_**

Disebuah taman yang ada di halaman belakang istana ada dua anak, perempuan berambut _pink _pendek sebahu dan laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik sedang bermain dengan seekor anjing, ah bukan tepatnya rubah kecil berwarna _orange. _

"Naruto sepertinya Kurama sakit, lihat dia tidak mau makan," kata gadis kecil yang kita ketahui bernama Sakura pada Naruto. Ah sepertinya iya, pikir Naruto saat melihat tingkah Kurama yang selalu ingin tidur tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kalau begitu ayo bawa ke Tsunade-_basan_, pasti ibumu bisa mengobatinya, Sakura-_chan_!?" Naruto memberi saran, Sakura berpikir sejenak. Sepertinya ibunya tidak sedang sibuk jadi mungkin Kurama bisa langsung diperiksa, Sakura mengangguk pasti sebagai jawaban, sebelum Sakura sempat membopong Kurama, Naruto menghentika gerakannya.

"Kurama kan berat Sakura-_chan_, biar aku saja yang membawanya." Tanpa persetujuan Sakura, Kurama sudah digendong oleh Naruto. Melihat Sakura yang memperhatikannya dan tidak segera jalan Naruto menegurnya.

"Ooy Sakura-_chan_ kalau kau diam disitu terus nanti aku tinggal lho," goda Naruto. Mendengar ucapan Naruto Sakura tersadar.

"A-ah _matte ne_, Naruto! Jangan tinggalkan aku~" teriak Sakura, setelah berada disamping Naruto dia menggembungkan pipinya tanda bahwa Sakura sedang marah. Naruto yang melihat tingkah Sakura terkikik geli, ah betapa ia ingin mencium pipinya kalau Sakura cemberut seperti itu.

"Ne~ jangan marah Sakura-_chan_, aku kan tidak benar-benar meninggalkanmu kan? _Gomen na_?"

"Huh~" Sakura malah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain tapi diam-diam Sakura terkikik melihat Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Sakura selalu bersikap seperti ini saat bersama Naruto, mereka bukanlah teman lama, Sakura tinggal di Istana selama satu minggu karena ibunya sedang ada urusan di konoha tepatnya di istana, dan sekarang adalah hari ke enam Sakura tinggal di istana, dan selama enam hari ia tidak pernah keluar dari istana karena ada Naruto dan kurama rubah kesayangan Naruto, rubah pemberian dari sang ayah.

Melihat Sakura memalingkan muka ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi agar Sakura tidak marah, melihat bunga yang ada di sampingnya ia teringat sesuatu 'mahkota bunga' dan sebuah ide muncul, ia sekarang tahu harus bagaimana.

"Ne Sakura-_chan_ aku punya sesuatu yang bagus lho~" Naruto memperhatikan gestur Sakura, 'sepertinya dia penasaran' pikir Naruto dalam hati, namun Sakura masih tidak mau memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau yakin tidak mau tahu, Sakura-_chan_?" pancing Naruto.

"Kalau tidak mau tahu ya sudah,"

"Ne jangan gitu dong Naruto~" gotcha! Akhirnya terpancing juga dia, Sakura memang selalu ingin tahu tentang apa yang Naruto sembunyikan.

"Ah! Itu Tsunade-_baasan_," tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Sakura, Naruto langsung berlari kecil ke arah Tsunade dan ibunya, balas dendam nih ceritanya-_- Sakura segera berlari menyusul Naruto, didalam hatinya Sakura bergumam tidak jelas tentang Naruto.

"_kaa-sama, ba-san_ Kurama sakit, tolong segera sembuhkan dia _ba-san_~" adu Naruto pada ibunya dan ibu Sakura.

"e-eh kenapa bisa sayang? Ne, kenapa kau meninggalkan Sakura?" tanya ibu Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu, uhm soalnya setelah mengantar kurama ke _ba-san_, aku akan main lagi dengan Sakura-_chan , kaa-sama_`" ucap Naruto jujur, melihat sang putra Kushina tersenyum.

"Baiklah sini biar _ba-san _sembuhkan," Tsunade mengambil kurama dari gendongan Naruto.

"Katanya Naruto-_kun_ mau bermain dengan Sakura lagi?" mendengar ucapan ibu Sakura Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"_Arigatou __ba-san_~" sebelum Sakura sampai ke arah ibunya Naruto sudah menarik tangan Sakura.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau Naruto menikah dengan Sakura, Tsunade-_neesan_." Ujar ratu Kushina yang ditanggapi Tsunade dengan tertawa kecil.

"Hei, Aku serius _nee-san_!?"

**~~Beauty and Kyuubi~~**

"N-naruto! Kita mau kemana?" dengan nafas terengah Sakura bertanya, Naruto tidak menjawabnya dia malah mempercepat langkahnya menuju suatu tempat, tidak lama Naruto melepas genggaman tangannya dari tangan Sakura.

"Ayo kita duduk di bawah pohon itu Sakura-_chan_," ajak Naruto ketika melihat Sakura yang sedang mengamati dimana ia berada, 'ini sebuah taman bunga yang sangat indah, kenapa Naruto tidak pernah mengajakku kesini?' pikir Sakura. Naruto segera menarik tangan Sakura (lagi) karena tidak ada respon yang diberikan.

"E-eh!" Sakura memekik pelan karena kaget. Naruto melepaskan tangan Sakura ketika mereka sampai.

"Kau itu sebenarnya marah tidak sih Naruto? Aku kan tadi cuma bercanda ngambeknya," Sakura mendudukkan dirinya merasa kakinya sudah pegal karena sedari tadi ia terus berlari.

"Untuk apa aku marah denganmu Sakura-_chan_," ujar Naruto sambil mengumpulkan bunga-bunga yang tidak jauh dari tempat Sakura berada. Setelah dirasa cukup iapun duduk disamping Sakura.

"Kau sedang buat apasih Naruto?" tanya Sakura heran melihat Naruto seperti sedang merangkai bunga.

"Tada~" Naruto memamerkan sesuatu yang ia buat tadi dihadapan Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_..aku membuat mahkota bunga, baguskan?" Sakura terpaku melihat mahkota yang dibuat oleh Naruto, '_kirei_' pikir Sakura.

"Kau tahu mahkota ini untuk siapa?" tanya Naruto sambil merapikan bagian-bagian mahkota bunga yang hampir lepas.

"Ah pasti untukku?" jawab Sakura percaya diri, Naruto terdiam 'bagaimana kalau Sakura-_chan_ aku goda lagi? Ah ide bagus' akal pintarnya mulai bekerja jahil.

"Rahasia~" sambil melenggang meninggalkan Sakura Naruto berteriak. Merasa dipermainkan Sakura mengejar Naruto dan berusaha mengambil mahkota bunga yang Naruto buat.

"Hei kau curang! Sini untukku saja mahkotanya, Naruto!" ujar sakura.

"Tidak mau uwekk," Naruto mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangannya yang membawa mahkota bunga agar Sakura tidak bisa mengambilnya, tanpa ia sadari dibelakangnya terdapat batu kecil, akhirnya Naruto terjatuh dengan Sakura di sampingnya,

"I-ittai/ ttebayo!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Untung kamu tidak menindihku Sakura-_chan_, kalau iya pastinya tub-" Naruto meringis melihat aura-aura hitam di belakang tubuh Sakura, segera ia tutup mulutnya sebelum keceplosan. Sebelum Sakura berbicara Naruto ber ujar,"Nanti malam kau pasti datang ke pesta ulang tahunku kan, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Aku akan memberikan mahkota bunga ini pada orang yang aku cintai, saat hari ulang tahunku nanti...kau harus datang!" Naruto melipat lengannya ke atas, menjadikannya bantal, Sakura melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Ya aku pasti datang! Aku ingin melihat siapasih perempuan yang sudah membuat pangeran Naruto-_sama_ yang tampan ini jatuh cinta?!" jawab Sakura dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Hei jangan mengejekku seperti itu Sakura-_chan_~"

(/^o^)/ **In The Party** \(^o^\)

"Apakah aku terlihat cantik memakai gaun ini _kaa-san_?" Sakura memutar tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri, menyuruh ibunya menilai penampilannya. Sakura mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna putih gading dengan aksen bordir bunga-bunga kecil warna merah marun di ujung _dress_ dan di bagian dada kiri, terlihat sederhana tapi elegan ditambah pita yang lumayan panjang di bagian belakangnya.

"Sangat cantik Sakura, pasti pangeran akan kaget melihat putri _kaa-san_." Goda sang ibu.

"A-ah _kaa-san_~" saat Sakura berbalik memakai sepatu, pintu kamarnya diketok oleh seseorang.

**Tok tokk**

"Sakura-_chan_~ ayo keluar," ternyata itu Naruto, 'bukankah dia sedang menemui tamu undangan, kenapa malah kesini' pikir Sakura heran. Ibunya membukakan pintu kamar.

"Lho kok pangeran malah kesini?" tanya Tsunade ketika Naruto tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ah aku malas disana _ba-san_, Sakura lama sih, oh ya terimakasih sudah mengobati kurama ne _ba-san_?" Naruto melongok mencari keberadaan Sakura, melihat tingkah Naruto Tsunade tersenyum.

"Sama-sama pangeran~, Sakura kenapa kamu malah disana ayo tidak enakkan sama pangeran Naruto dia sampai menjemputmu kesini?" dengan malu-malu Sakura mulai melangkah melewati sang ibu dan keluar kamar menemui pangeran.

"M-maaf sudah menunggu Naruto?!" ujar Sakura malu, ia tersenyum manis ketika Naruto menatapnya, memperhatikan Sakura. Naruto sendiri mengenakan _Tuxedo tail coat_ berwarna hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hitam dengan gaya _single breasted_.

"Kamu terlihat sangat manis Sakura-_chan_," ujar Naruto jujur, segera mereka melangkah meninggalkan kamar Sakura menuju taman, Naruto tidak mengajaknya ke tempat utama ia tidak suka dengan keramaian, lagipula disana hanya ada teman-teman orang tuanya.

"Kenapa malah kesini Naruto?" tanya Sakura heran saat Naruto duduk di bangku taman.

"Aku tidak suka keramaian," jawabnya singkat sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kata _Okaa-sama_, jika kita berada didekat seseorang jantung kita berdetak lebih kencang dan jika orang itu disakiti kita akan marah, berarti kita mencintai orang itu~" Naruto berujar, Sakura menoleh kearah Naruto, ia memegang dadanya, tepat di jantung 'kenapa jantungku ikut-ikutan berdegup kencang?' pikir Sakura saat melihat Naruto yang memejamkan matanya sambil memegang dadanya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan berujar ke Naruto.

"Naruto, kamu tidak lupakan janjimu tadi siang-" Sakura kaget ketika terdengar musik, Naruto mengajaknya untuk berdansa

"Maukah anda berdansa denganku, Puteri?" Sakura tersenyum menerima tangan yang Naruto ulurkan kepadanya, namun belum sempat Sakura meraih tangan Naruto suara keributan terdengar dari dalam istana, ketika suara itu mulai hilang ada seorang lelaki parubaya dengan rambut hitam panjang dan wajah yang menyeramkan datang mendekat kearah mereka berdua, lelaki itu membawa tongkat aneh yang berbentuk ular, makin lama pria itu makin mendekat ke arah mereka sontak Naruto menarik tangan Sakura menempatkan Sakura dibelakangnya.

"Kau! Siapa kau!?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan tajam. Melihat pria itu mendekat Naruto mundur beberapa langkah.

"Tenang Sakura aku pasti akan melindungimu," ujar Naruto menenangkan Sakura.

Di seberang sana tepatnya arah pintu masuk ke aula istana terdapat raja dan ratu serta kedua orang tua Sakura.

"Orochimaru! Jangan sekali-kali kau mendekati putraku!" sang raja berteriak marah, ambil terus berjalan para orang tua itu memasang wajah cemas, takut, jika Orochimaru melakukan sesuatu pada anak mereka.

Orochimaru bergeming menatap benci kearah Naruto, ditariknya lengan bocah pirang itu kasar. Naruto memekik, "_Otou-sama_, tolong Naru~" Sakura yang melihat Naruto ditarik oleh Orochimaru bergetar badannya, ia takut Naruto terluka "N-Naru~" gumam Sakura lirih, mata _emerald_-nya berkaca-kaca.

Sang raja meraih pedangnya, menerjang sang penyihir jahat. Begitu pula dengan Jiraiya, ia juga sama-sama menerjang Orochimaru ketika sang isteri melemparkan sebuah pedang tajam kearahnya, Naruto terlepas ketika Orochimaru diserang oleh raja Minato dan Jiraiya.

"Kau itu tidak pantas menjadi penasehat raja, Orochimaru!" Geram Jiraiya. Orochimaru terkekeh mendengarnya ketika Orochimaru lengah sang raja mengarahkan pedangnya ke lengan Orochimaru, darah mengucur dari lengannya, ia menggeram marah.

"Kurang ajar kau Minato!" dengan cepat Orochimaru melafalkan mantra diarahkannya tongkat sihir berbentuk ular itu ke Jiraiya setelah itu raja Minato.

"_**Locomotor mortis**_**!**" seketika kaki mereka kaku tidak bisa digerakkan lagi, melihat itu ratu dan Tsunade segera menghampiri sang suami. Sementara itu Orochimaru melangkah menghampiri Naruto yang sedang bersama Sakura, ditariknya lengan Naruto paksa sehingga membuat Sakura jatuh "Sakura-_chan_!" teriak Naruto, ia berusaha melepaskan tangan Orochimaru dari lengannya.

"Diamlah bocah!" Sakura yang melihat Naruto, langsung menerjang Orochimaru menarik lengannya dan menggigitnya keras-keras, Orochimaru geram langsung ia lempar Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat Sakura terlempar lumayan jauh kearah orang tuanya. Jiraiya, Tsunade, ratu Kushina dan raja Minato berteriak kencang.

"Tidak! Sakura," Tsunade berlari menghampiri Sakura, ia pingsan, tanpa sengaja tangan Tsunade menyetuh sesuatu yang basah di kepala Sakura , darah.

Segera ia bawa Sakura kedalam istana, "Sakura-_chan_! Jangan tinggalkan aku~" teriak Naruto yang sekarang dibawa oleh Orochimaru.

"Oh tidak Saku, bangun sayang? Terpaksa aku harus menghapus ingatanmu agar lukamu tidak bertambah parah sayang," Tsunade mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya kearah Sakura.

"_**Obliviate**_**!**" darah yang mengalir langsung berhenti, "Maafkan ibumu sayang," ujar Tsunade seraya meinggalkan Sakura yang terlelap.

"Naruto!" teriak raja dan ratu, mereka merasa sangat tidak berguna sebagai orang tua. Andai saja saat itu mereka membawa tongkat sihir pasti Orochimaru dapat kelah dengan mudah namun karena penyerangan Orochimaru sangat mendadak mereka tidak punya persiapan.

"Kenapa! Kenapa ini terjadi sangat tiba-tiba?" Kushina menangis menjadi-jadi, tak lama kemudian Tsunade datang memabwa sebuah tongkat berwarna cokelat.

Mengarahkan tongkat sihir itu kearah sang suami dan kemudian raja Minato"_**Finate Incantem**_!" seketika kakinya mulai bisa digerakkan, sebenarnya kerajaan Konoha masih memiliki banyak penyihir seperti raja Minato dan ratu Kushina, serta Jiraiya dan Tsunade. Namun mereka memutuskan untuk tidak menggunakannya bahkan tongkat-tongkat sihir mereka sudah dikumpulkan untuk akhirnya di simpan.

"Naruto, bagaimana dengannya?" tanya Tsunade, Kushina menjawab dengan suara parau "Dia dibawa oleh Orochimaru, _nee-san_."

"Ap-" ucapan Tsunade terputus ketika melihat sesuatu, i-itu "Kyuubi!"

"!" mereka berempat terbelalak kaget tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Monster mitologi kuno itu menyerang istana, yang membuat mereka berempat kaget karena Orochimaru berada di atas kepala sang monster. Segera mereka berempat, raja Minato, ratu Kushina, Jiraiya, dan Tsunade berlari menyerang, sebelumnya Tsunade telah menyihir agar tongkat-tongkat sihir raja Minato, ratu Khusina dan Jiraiya terambil.

Raja Minato melafalkan mantra sihirnya 'semoga aku masih bisa' pikir sang raja _**"Vera verto**_**!**" seketika katak kecil yang raja lihat saat melintas berubah menjadi seukuran _kyuubi_ menyerang bertubi-tubi Orochimaru dan makhluk mitologi kuno itu. "_**Colloportus!**_" Tsunade dan Kushina keduanya sedang membuat segel agar pertempurannya tidak sampai ke pemukiman warga, sedangkan Jiraiya ia tidak tinggal diam dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh ia layangkan sebuah mantra sihir untuk Orochimaru "_**Everte Statum!**_" Orochimaru yang sibuk dengan pertarungannya dengan raja Minato tidak mengetahui jika Jiraiya telah melangkan mantra sihir kearahnya seketika Orochimaru terpental jauh keatas dengan tongkat sihir yagn sudah tidak digenggamnya lagi.

"_Damn you_! Jiraiya!" karena satu-satunya kekuatan Orochimaru adalah tongkat sihirnya, ia hanya pasrah ketika ia jatuh dari ketinggian yang tidak bisa dibilang rendah. Dengan cepat Tsunade dan ratu Kushina berlari kearah Orochimaru yang berusaha berdiri dan menggapai tongkat sihir miliknya.

"_**Locomotor mortis**_**!**" Tsunade dengan cepat merapal mantra agar Orochimaru tidak bisa berjalan. "_**Expelliarmus**_**!**" Ratu Kushina mengambil tongkat sihir Orochimaru dengan mantra pelucut senjata, "_**Incarcerous**_**!**" setelah melucuti senjata Orochimaru ratu Kushina mengikat Orochimaru dengan tali tambang agar dia tidak bisa bergerak dan kabur, setelah itu Tsunade merapalkan sebuah mantra agar Orochimaru tidak bisa membuat kutukan.

"_**Langlock**_**!**" Tsunade dan Ratu Kushina segera mendekat kearah Orochimaru yang sekarang sudah tidak bisa melawan. Sedangkan raja Minato dan Jiraiya tengah sibuk menghadapi sang _Kyuubi_.

"_**Pretificus Totalus**_**!**" masih dengan berdiri diatas katak raksasa raja Minato merapalkan mantra untuk sang _Kyuubi_ , sang _Kyuubi_ seketika tidak bisa bergerak dia membeku.

"_**Avada Kedrav-**_**!**" ketika Jiraiya ingin merapalkan sihirnya ke arah sang _Kyuubi _ tiba-tiba tongkat sihirnya sudah tidak ada digenggamannya melainkan ditangan raja Minato, "Jangan lakukan mantra pembunuh itu, _senpai_!" Jiraiya tidak habis pikir kenapa Minato melarangnya, memang salah untuk membunuh binatang raksasa itu? ia menatap raja Minato yang kini berada didepannya dengan tatapan heran.

"Apa kau berniat membunuh anakku dengan mantra yang berbahaya itu, _senpai_?" raja Minato berujar sedih, Jiraiya tambah heran dengan perkataan raja Minato, itu jelas tidak mungkin ia lakukan, apa yang dipikirkan raja Minato sehingga dia berpendapat bahwa ia-Jiraiya- ingin membunuh Naruto, apa jangan-jangan(!) Jiraiya terbelalak tidak percaya, "_Kyuubi _itu pangeran Naruto?" kemudia Jiraiya melihat dengan seksama _Kyuubi _yang berada tidak jauh darinya saat ini. _Kyuubi _itu sepertinya sangat tersiksa dan yang paling membuat Jiraiya melotot tidak percaya adalah _Kyuubi_ itu meneteskan air dari matanya yang berwarna biru langit, tidak mungkinkan seekor rubah mempunyai warna mata yang terang seperti warna mata pangeran Naruto, 'Apa yang telah kulakukan hampir saja aku akan membunuh anak semata wayang raja dan ratu konoha' dalam hati Jiraiya merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

Ketika ketegangan masih menyelimuti empat penyihir bangsawan dan satu penyihir hitam, sebuah cahaya datang dari langit hitam, menembus perisai yang dibuat oleh ratu Kushina dan Tsunade, menampakkan seorang wanita tua dengan jubah hitamnya dan tongkat sihir berada digenggaman tangan kiri mengantarkan wanita tua itu kehadapan empat penyihir.

"Chiyo-_baasama_?" Tsunade terbelalak melihat _sensei_-nya.

Chiyo-_baasan_ berjalan mendekati _Kyuubi_ yang diam membeku, ia merapalkan sebuah mantra sihir kearah sang _Kyuubi_, "_**Homorphus**_**!**" Seketika tubuh _Kyuubi_ menyusut dan berubah menjadi pangeran Naruto, Kushina yang melihat anaknya tergeletak tak berdaya berlari memeluk pangeran Naruto.

"Naru Sayang bangun, nak?" Kushina kini menyentuh kedua pipi pangeran Naruto, berusaha membangunkan sang anak.

"Dia sudah terkena kutukan dari Orochimaru ratu Kushina," jelas Chiyo-_baasan_ yang kini melihat ratu Kushina dengan tatapan iba.

"Apa kutukan itu Chiyo_-baasan_?" tanya raja Minato tidak percaya ketika mendengar ucapan sang penyihir tua itu.

"Orochi mengutuknya menjadi _kyuubi_,"

"_Kaa-sama_?" Pangeran Naruto tersadar ketika merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengenai pipinya, ternyata itu airmata sang ibu.

"Aku terkena kutukan? Apakah aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sakura-_chan_ lagi jika terkena kutukan itu?" tanya pangeran Naruto ketika mendengar percakapan orang tuanya. Kelima penyihir itu hanya melihat pangeran dengan tatapan miris.

"Chiyo-_baasan_, tolong lakukan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan kutukan itu dari anaku ini?" Kushina memohon, ia tidak bisa menghentikan tangisnya ketika sang penyihir tua itu menggeleng lemah.

"Tapi jika kau punya kalung dengan liontin dari _crystal Gem_, mungkin kutukan itu bisa hilang perlahan-lahan," mendengar hal itu, ratu Kushina dan raja Minato tersenyum ia tahu siapa pemilik kalung itu.

"Jiraiya-_senpai_, apakah kau membawa kalung itu?" raja Minato bertanya kearah Jiraiya. Senyuman terkembang dibibir ayah Sakura.

"Tentu saja, kalung itu selalu aku pakai kemanapun aku pergi," ia meraba-raba lehernya mencari kalung yang menjadi kunci untuk membatu pangeran Naruto agar tebebas dari kutukan.

"Oh _Damn it_! Kalungnya hilang, sepertinya terpental jauh saat aku menyerang Orochimaru," ujar Jiraiya.

"Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali _baka_!" Tsunade tidak habis pikir kenapa suaminya begitu ceroboh. Ratu Kushina dan raja Minato seketika terduduk lemas mendengar ucapan Jiraiya.

"Tapi aku dapat memperlambat kerja kutukan itu, sehingga pangeran Naruto masih bisa berubah menjadi manusia lagi, namun mantraku ini akan melemah ketika usia pangeran bertambah," tanpa berpikir raja dan ratu langsung menyetujui agar Chiyo-_baasan_ memakai mantra itu untuk anaknya.

"_**Impedimenta**_**!**" sang pangeran tiba-tiba merasakan tubuhnya memanas, pusing melanda kepalanya, ia berusaha menahan rasa pusing itu dengan memegang keras kepalanya.

"_Kaa-sama _Naru pusing!" setelah rasa pusingnya mereda pangeran Naruto merasakan kantuk yang teramat berat hingga akhirnya pangeran pingsan.

_**Flashback End**_

Malam ini berbeda dari malam biasanya, tidak ada bintang yang menghiasi langit malam, bulanpun nampak enggan memberikan cahayanya yang terang dengan maksimal.

"Ukh _ittai_," Sakura terjungkal kedepan ketika ia melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya dihutan Konoha. Sesuatu yang mencolok menyita perhatiannya ketika akan berdiri. Diambilnya benda yang menyita perhatian itu, benda itu berwarna biru terang seperti batu kristal itu merupakan liontin dari kalung. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat kalung ini, Sakura melihat kearah Chiyo-_baasan_.

"Hati-hati Sakura," Chiyo-_baasan_ nampak sedang mengambil sesuatu didalam tas usangnya.

"_**Lumos**_**!**" tongkat sihir yang dipegang sang nenek bercahaya bagaikan ssebuat lampu senter.

"Apa yang kau temukan itu Sakura?" Sakura mengerjap melihat sihir Chiyo-_baasan_, ia serahkan kalung yang ia temukan.

"kalung ini," Chiyo-_baasan_ terbelalak tidak percaya.

"_Crystal Gem_"

**~~To Be Continue~~**

**A/n**: kurang satu chapter lagi fic B&K tamat, gomennasai kalau MST belum update, karena ada beberapa halangan(?), inspirasi selalu datang dan hilang dengan cepat serta otak Haru yang selalu _stagnant_ dan susah menghasilkan akumulasi(?) jadinya belum dapat meng_-update_ nya.

**Kamus mantra:**

**Protego** : membuat perintang / mantra perintang

**Vera verto** : mengubah makhluk hidup menjadi benda lain

**Locomotor mortis** : membuat kaki jadi menyatu / terkunci

**Homenum Revelio** : mendeteksi adanya bahaya

**Finite Incantem **: menghancurkan mantra yg diucapkan sesorang

**Impedimenta****: mantra pelambat**

**Obliviate: ****menghilangkan ingatan**

**Colloportus****: mantra penyegel**

**Expelliarmus****: mantra pelucut senjata.**

**Incarcerous****: menciptakan tali besar untuk mengikat musuh.**

**Langlock****: mantra agar lawan tidak bisa bicara.**

**Pertificus Totalus: **mantra pembekuan total

**Avada Kedrava**: mantra kematian

**Homorphus**: Untuk memulihkan menyembuhkan werewolf menjadi animagus kembali.

**Lumos**: mantra tongkat cahaya

_**Special thanks for all reviewer and all Silent Reader**_**!**

untuk menunjang fic ini Haru selaku author yang abalnya tak terkira meminta Review dari kalian semuar reader ^^ #tepatnya memaksa *dihajar para reader*


	4. Chapter 4

**Beauty and Kyuubi**

**Chapter: 4**

**Pairing: Namikaze Naruto x Haruno Sakura**

**Rate: T+**

**Genre: Fantasy, Family, Friendship, romance, and little gore**

**Inspired from Beauty and The beast and many other story**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto, you know who own Naruto actually, right?**

**WARNING!**

**Fiction ini mengandung banyak Typo, alur gaje, abal, OOC, AU, many Dialogue, RUSH, and bejibun warning!**

**The last piece in chapter 3**

"Ukh _ittai_," Sakura terjungkal kedepan ketika ia melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya dihutan Konoha. Sesuatu yang mencolok menyita perhatiannya ketika akan berdiri. Diambilnya benda yang menyita perhatian itu, benda itu berwarna biru terang seperti batu kristal itu merupakan lionting dari kalung. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat kalung ini, Sakura melihat kearah Chiyo-_baasan_.

"Hati-hati Sakura," Chiyo-_baasan_ nampak sedang mengambil sesuatu didalam tas usangnya.

"_**Lumos**_**!**" tongkat sihir yang dipegang sang nenek bercahaya bagaikan ssebuat lampu senter.

"Apa yang kau temukan itu Sakura?" Sakura mengerjap melihat sihir Chiyo-_baasan_, ia serahkan kalung yang ia temukan.

"kalung ini," Chiyo-_baasan_ terbelalak tidak percaya.

"_Crystal Gem_"

**Don't Like? Don't Read! Please ^^v**

Dua pasang suami istri sedanng sibuk mengobrak-abrik sebuah peti digudang istana, "M-minato!?" seorang wanita dengan rambut merah darah panjang terlihat kaget ketika membuka sebuah kotak peti yang terlihat seperti suudah dibuka belum lama, "Ada apa Kushina?" sang raja yang sedang membawa sebuah kotak peti antik dengan ukira-ukiran elegan berlapiskan emas, kotak tempat tongkat sihir sang raja, ia menoleh ke arah sang ratu, " tongkat sihir Orochimaru hilang!" ujar Kushina dengan tangan yang bergetar membawa kotak peti hitam legam itu tempat dimana kotak tongkat sihir Orochimaru berada. Sontak raja Minato, Jiraiya dan Tsunade kaget, pertempuran tujuh tahun yang lalu akan terulang lagi.

"Mau tidak mau kita arus menggunakan sihir kita lagi, dengan segenap kekuatan sihir yang kita punya kita harus mengalahkan Orochimaru kalaupun naya taruuhannya!" ujar sang raja Konoha.

Dengan segera mereka berempat mulai mencoba memperkuat segel ketika memasuki gerbang hutan konoha, setela memastikan segelnya benar-benar kuat dengan Maito Gai sebagai bahan percobaan ntuk melintasi gerbang hutan konoha, sang bahan percobaan langsung terpental dengan sangan jauh saat mencoba masuk, raja merasa prihatin melihat sang korban mencoba membantunya.

Namun ia urung ketika Maito Gai berteriak dengan kencangnya "AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA MINATO-_SAMA_, SEMANGAT MASA MUDAKU MASIH MEMBARA JADI JANGAN KHAWATIRKAN AKU!" perajurit terpercaya sekaligus guru olah raga di KKA melambaikan tangannya, ketika raja, ratu serta Jiraiya dan Tsunade masuk dan menghilang ditelan oleh gelapnya malam.

Mereka berempat berhenti disebuah pohon besar."_**Dissendium**_," raja Minato merapalkan sebuah mantra yang membuat pohon besar nan tua itu memunculkan sebuah pintu di badan pohon itu, dengan segera mereka memasukinya dan tak lupa raja Minato menutup kembali pintu rahasia itu dengan manteranya.

Beralih ke Sakura dan Chiyo-_baasan_

Mereka berdua dengan hati-hati menyusuri hutan konoha yang lebat, ketika mereka baru sampai pertengahan jalan menuju kastil tempat pangeran Naruto tinggal Sakura berhenti dan menarik Chiyo-_baasan_.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Lihat bukankah itu terlihat seperti Orochimaru dan temannya yang berambut abu-abu, _baa-san?_" jelas Sakura dengan suara yang lirih.

" ini gawat jika mereka sampai di kastil pangeran lebih dulu," dengan panik Chiyo-_baasan_ merapalkan sebuah mantra dan mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke araha Sakura.

"_**Protego Horribilis!**_" Sakura terkaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Chiyo-_baasan_ terhadapnya.

"Aku mem buat mantera agar kau terlindung dari kutukan Sakura," jelas Chiyo _-baasan_ ketika melihat wajah Sakkura yang sepertinya meminta penjelasan.

"Namun tunggu Chiyo-_baasan_, sepertinya Orochimaru tidak membawa tongkat sihir, namun temannya yang membawa sebuah tongkat hitam," ujar Sakura ketika memperhatikan Orocimaru yang sedang berjalan menjauh dengan dituntun oleh temannya yang diketahui bernama Kabuto.

"Tunggu jadi ini kesempatan kita untuk menyusup ke markas Orochimaru,!" ujar Chiyo-_baasan_.

"T-tapi bagaimana dengan pangeran Naruto _baa-san_?" rasa khawatir Sakura tiba-tiba saja datang.

"Tenang Sakura, sepertinya Kabuto berniat untuk menyembuhkan Orochimaru dan membawanya ketempat Kabuto tinggal, Aku yakin Orochimaru tidak bisa menggunakan tongkat sihirnya, karena aku baru ingat dulu, tongkat Sihir Orochimaru sudah aku musnahkan dengan diam-diam dan menggantinya dengan tongkat kayu biasa," Ah kenapa aku bisa melupakannya, pikir sang penyihir tua.

"Kalau begitu kita tiidak perlu ke markas Orochimaru, _baa-san_." Ujar Sakura.

"namun kita tetap harus berhati-hati Sakura, Kabuto lumayan kuat dengan sihir yang dimiilikinya," bisa saja Kabuto membuat tongkat baru untuk Orochimaru kan?

" kalau begitu bagaimana kita buntuti mereka diamdiam Sakura? Kau berani?"

"Aku tidak yakin, bagaimana kalau kita ketahuan _baa-san?_" Ujar Sakura ragu dengan ajakan Chiyo -_baasan_, didalam lubuk hatinya terdalam ia ingin ke kastil pangeran Naruto, entah kenapa ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan sang pangeran lagipula ia sekarang membawa _crystal gem_, hey itu merupakan kunci agar pangeran tidak berubah seutuhnya menjadi seekor _kyuubi_ kan?

"Bagaimana dengan ini Chiyo-_baasan_? Apakah sebaiknya kita memberi _crystal gem _ini pada pangeran?" Chiyo-_baasan _sepertinya lupa akan crystal gem itu dan memutuskan agar ia yang akan membututi Orochimaru dan Kabuto, Sakura sendiri pergi kekastil pangeran untuk menolong sang pangeran.

Dengan hati-hati ia, Sakura berlari dengan menggunakan jubah agar tidak terlihat, ia terus berlari mengikuti kunang-kunang kecil sebagai petunjuk arah kastil dengan sihir Chiyo-_baasan, _namun sepertinya Sakura tidak sadar ada orang mengikutinya, orang berjalan dengan terseok-seok, sebuah jubah hitam menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Raja Minato dan yang lain kini telah berada di dalam kastil besar, mereka nampak berlari mencari pangena Naruto, Minato merutuk dirinya karena membuat kastil yang sangat besar dengan banyak ruangan-ruangan didalamnya, hal ini menyulitkan mereka untuk mencari sang pangeran. "Minato, bagaimana kalau aku pergi mencari Sakura di hutan?" Jiraiya tahu tujuan awalnya ke Konoha mencari anak semata wayangnya, namun bukan berarti ia tidak ingin membantu sang Raja.

"Baiklah, namun kau harus hati-hati _senpai_," ujar sang raja, ia memakluminya.

"aku juga ikut denganmu Jiraiya!" Tsunade menatap Jiraiya yang bersiap pergi ke luar kastil.

"tidak, kau tetap disini membantu raja dan ratu, Tsunade." Dengan kecupan singkat yang Jiraiya berikan di kening isterinya, ia melesat pergi dengan materanya.

"Aku yakin _senpai_ pasti menemukan Sakura, _nee-san_." Ujar ratu Kushina. Tsunade hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan sang ratu.

"Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, dua jam lagi Naruto akan berubah total menjadi _kyuubi _dan kita harus cepat menemukannya," ujar raja Minato.

"Selama ini anda bersembunyi dimana Chiyo-_baasama_?" ujar Kabuto yang tiba-tiba menoleh kebelakang mencari keberadaan sang penyihir tua.

"Aku dan Orochimaru-_sama_ sudah tahu jika anda dan gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu mengikuti kami," dengan seringaian licik ia mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah pohon samping kanannya.

"_**Confringo!**_" seketika pohon itu hancur, "Aku tahu ada disitu Chiyo-_baasama_," dengan nada mengejek ia melemparkan pandangannya keara pohon yang tadi ia hancurkan.

"Gah, ternyata aku tidak boleh meremehkanmu Kabuto!" sang penyihir tua akhirrnya menampakan dirinya. Chiyo_-baasan_ melemparkan pandangannya kearah Orochiaru yang sedari tadi diam, tanpa bersuara, ia curiga jangan-jangan itu-

"Haaaah sepertinya anda baru menyadari jika dia bukanlah Orochimaru-_sama_," dengan terkaget Chiyo-_baasan_ mundur melihat Orochmaru palsu telah diledakkan oleh Kabuto.

"Sial, berarti Sakura!" ah gara-gara terlalu memfokuskan pikirannya dengan membuntuti Kabuto, ia malah tidak berfikir kemungkinan buruknya.

Dengan geram ia menatap Kabuto yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti menyeringai, "_**Expellia-," **_tiba-tiba saja seringaian Kabuto digantikan oleh geraman, ketika ia jatuh kesebuah lubang. "_**Deprimo!**_" ternyata ia kalah cepat dengan Chiyo-_baasan_.

"_**Expelliarmus!**_" dengan cepat sang penyihir tua merapalkan mantera sehingga semua senjata yang Kabuto punya sekarang berada ditangan Chiyo _-baasan_.

"jangan sekali-kali kau meremehkan penyihir tua sepertiku ini, Kabuto!" ujar Chiyo-_baasan_ yang kini telah menyeringai puas, ia dengan cepat memusnahkan tongkat sihir milik Kabuto.

"_**Tergeo!**_"

"dan sekarang giliranku, untuk memberi hadiah terakhir untukmu Kabuto." Chiyo-_baasan_ kini dengan berat hati merapalkan mantera siksaan untuk mantan muridnya.

"_**Crucio**_**," **tongkat sihir Chiyo-_baasan_ terarah ke bawah tempat Kabuto terjebak di alam lubang yang ia buat.

"ARGHH, MAAFKAN AKU CHIYO-_BAASAMA_, ARRRGHH!" Kabuto berteriak kesetanan, terus berteriak kesakitan dan minta maaf kepada sang mantan gurunya.

"maaf aku Kabuto, mantera itu berhak untuk ku rapalkan, mantera ini hanya bertahan 15 menit, dan setelah itu kau terbebas dari siksaan serta meninggalkan dunia ini," dengan sendu Chiyo-_baasan _meninggalkan Kabuto yang tidak henti-hentinya berteriak kesakitan.

Kini yang ada dipikiran Chiyo-_baasan_ adalah bagaimana dengan Sakura, ia yaakin kalau Sakura sekarang dalam bahaya, jika tadi Kabuto dan Orochimaru tahu ia dan Sakura sempat membuntutinya, berarti Sakura akan berhadapan dengan Orochimaru!.

"Sakura, semoga kau bisa lari dari Orochimaru," gumam Chiyo-_baasan_ yang kini dengan tergesa-gesa berlari melintasi pohon-pohon yang tinggi menjulang, ketika ia akan merapalkan mantera untuk mempercepat jalannya menuju tempat Sakura, tiba-tiba dirinya tertabrak oleh seseorang, tubuhnya yang sudah rentan kini terpental.

"AUWW..aduh siapa itu?" sang tersangka mengayunkan tongkat sihir yang ia pengan sembari merapalkan sebuah mantera.

"_**Lumos**_," ketika cahaya yang keluar dari tongkatnya menyinari seseorang yang Jiraiya tabrak, ia membulatkan matanya, ya yang menambrak Chiyo-_baasan_ adalah Jiraiya.

"Chiyo-_baasama_?" dengan segera ia membantu sang nenek berdiri.

"Jiraiya? Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" dengan dibantu Jiraiya untuk berdiri ia menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku sedang mencari puteriku, Sakura namanya," ujar Jiraiya.

"O-oh, eh t-tunggu kau bilang Sakura? Gadis berambut merah muda?" spontan Chiyo-_baasan_ menatap Jiraiya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Iya! apakah anda pernah bertemu dengannya _baa-sama_?"dengan tatapan berbinar Jiraiya menatap Chiyo-_baasan_.

"iya, namun sekarang Sakura dalam bahaya, Jiraiya kita harus menemukannya , nanti akan aku ceritakan bagaimana aku bisa bertemu Sakura." Jelasnya sambil menerawang.

"Sakura sekarang sedang berhadapan dengan Orochimaru,"

"_**Homenum Revelio,**_" Jiraiya nampak terkejut melihat Sakura yang kini terus berjalan, ia tahu tempat itu, daerah yang tidak jauh dari kastil pangeran Naruto. Jiraiya menggeram marah ketika melihat sosok yang memakai jubah hitam dengan jalan terseok-seok, itu pasti Orochimaru, tidak salah lagi, dugaannya diperkuat ketika tiba-tiba ular besar keluar dari jubah hitam, perlahan ular itu mengikuti langkah Sakura yang kian melambat.

"Kita Harus cepat ke tempat Sakura berada Chiyo-_baasama_,"

"namun Jiraiya, aku lupa mantera itu, sudah terlalu tua untuk mengingat mantera-mantera seperti itu." Jiraiya mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya,

"tenang Chiyo-_baasama_, aku akan mencobanya."

"_**Apparate Disapparet!**_" dan seketika mereka berdua menghilang.

.

.

.

"ARGHH, _kaa-sama, tou-sama!_" sebuah teriakan terdengar di ruangan ujung kastil lantai ratu yang mendengar teriakan kesakitan yang sudah ia kenali berlari, menuju asal suara. Begitupula dengan raja Minato dan Tsunade.

Ratu Kushina langsung meneteskan air mata dan menghambur memeluk sang putera yang kini terlihat kesakitan tangan kirinya memegang dadanya sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang sebua mahkota bunga yang bisa dikatakan mahkota bunga kering.

"_Kaa-chan _disini Naru," sambil terus memeluk Naruto, ratu Kushina tak henti-hentinya menangis terisak-isak.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa Naruto ke lantai dasar, Kushina." Ujar raja Minato sembari melepas pelukan ratu Kushina dan mengangkat tubuh Naruto, memindahkannya ke lantai dasar tepatnya ke sebuah aula.

"Naruto pasti akan baik-baik saja ratu," Tsunade mencoba menenangkan ratu Kushina dengan memeluk dan mengusap punggungnya.

"tapi sebentar lagi _nee-san_, setenga jam lagi, jika Naruto t-tidak –" ucapan ratu terpotong.

"Sshh, jangan putus asa dulu ratu, aku yakin pangeran Naruto akan kembali norma, aku yakin itu."ucapan Tsunade membuat ratu terdiam, menatap puteranya ang kini sedang kesakitan, mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura terus berlari namun, ia sudah kehabisan tenaga ketika ia berhenti, tiba-tiba Sakura, merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk jika ia berhenti, sibuk dengan pikirannya. Sakura kaget ketika seekor ular yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil mencoba menggigitnya, ia dengan sigap menghidar dan berlari.

Sakura tidak sadar jika didepannya ada orang, sehingga ia terjatuh karena menabrak orang yang didepannya, "Mau kemana, hm gadis kecil?" mata Sakura membola ketika orang itu menampakkan wajahnya yang ditutupi tudung jubah hitamnya.

"K-kkau Orochimaru!" kini Sakura baru tersadar jika jubah yang ia pakai untuk membuatnya tak terlihat sudah terlepas, saat menghindari gigitan ular.

"khukhukhu, kau pasti tahu dari penyihir tua itu kan?" dengan seringaian licik ia menatap tajam kearah Sakura yang memundurkan badannya yang masih terduduk.

"Manda, jaga dia."

'A-apa dia bicara dengan ular itu!, oh astaga ular yang di panggil Manda itu menuju arahku, akh sekarang ular ini melilit tubuhku' pikiran Sakura kacau, kini yang ia rasakan tubuhnya seperti digilas.

"Sakura!" Teriak Jiraiya yang tiba-tiba muncul,.

"_**Vipera Evanesca!**_" sebuah mantera dirapalkan Chiyo-_baasan_ yang ini berada tak jauh dari Sakura, seketika ular yang membelit tubuh Sakura lenyap.

"Ukh, _tou-san_? _Baa-san?_" ujar Sakura lemah, ia berusaha mengumpulkan tenaganya kembali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, sayang?" Jiraiyaa menghambur ke pelukan Sakura.

"Jangan dipeluk begitu kencang _tou-san_, sakit!" tegur Sakura marah.

"A-aah maaf, sayang."

"dimana Orochimaru Sakura?" tanya Chiyo-_baasan _

"Ah! Dia pergi ke kastil _baa-san_, kita harus cepat menyusulnya!"

"dan untungnya dia tidak tahu jika aku membawa _crystal gem_ ini, jadi mungkin kita masih bisa menyelamatkan pangeran," Ujar Sakura dengan wajah sumringah, Jiraiya tak terkejut ketika mendengar ucapak Sakura, karena ia sudah diberi tahu tentang semua itu.

Ketika Jiraiya ingin merapalkan mantera untuk menghilang lagi, sebuah tongkat melayang keatas kepala Jiraiya, memukul kepalanya. Ternyata itu tongkat sihir Chiyo-_baasan_.

"Biar aku kali ini yang mencoba mantera itu, Jiraiya!" seringaian sang nenek tua itu membuat Jiraiya kesal, hei tongkat sihirnya itu memukul kepalanya terlalu keras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pintu gerbang kastil yang terbuat dari kayu tiba-tiba terdobrak, mengakibatkan raja Minato, ratu Kushina, Tsunade kaget, kecuali Naruto yang mengerang kesakitan tidur di sebuah sofa kastil.

"Orochimaru!" ucap raja Minato geram, ratu Kushina dan Tsunade sendiri menatap Orochimaru dengan tatapn terkejut.

"Apa kau tidak cukup membuat Naruto menjadi monster haa! Apa kau tidak cukup membuat anakku menderita seperti itu HAH!" teriak raja Minato murka,

"_**Avada ka-**_" rapalan mantera raja Minato terpotong ketika Orochimaru berujar, " Apakah dengan membunuhku, pangeran akan kembali semula **Minato-**_**sama**_?!"

"jangan dengarkan omongan penyihir ular itu Minato!" teriak Jiraiya yang kini berada di kastil tepatnya di lantai dua bersama Sakura dan Chiyo-_baasan_.

"_Senpai?!"_ Minato melihat keatas, menatap ketiga orang yang tiba-tiba muncul, ketika mereka lengah Orochimaru dengan tongkat sihir yang seperti duplikat milik Kabuto mengayun kearah pangeran Naruto.

"_**Levicorpus!**_" mantera itu membuat tubuh pangeran Naruto melayang kearah Orochimaru.

"Ukh, _Tou-sama_~" ujar pangeran Naruto lemah yang kini berada di samping Orochimaru.

Ketika Orochimaru bersiap merapalkan mantera dan mengayunkana tongkat sihirnya tiba-tiba Sakura melompat dari lantai dua menubruk Orochimaru, entah apa yang merasuki Sakura, karena pada saat itu waktu berjalan cepat, sehingga sang raja dan yang lainya tidak mengetahui jika pangeran Naruto sudah digenggaman penyihir ular Orochimaru.

"Kau penyihir ular breng**k! rasakan ini." Sakura terus memukuli wajah Orochimaru, tak lupa ia rebut tongkat sihirnya dan mematahkannya dengan mudah. Mereka semua terkejut dengan aksi Sakura sekaligus merasa tidak berguna, ketika tidak sadar pangeran dalam bahaya.

Orochimaru yang setengah sadar, melihat sesuatu dileher Sakura, ia tahu itu. dengan tangan yang bebas ia raih kalung Sakura dengan paksa lalu melemparkannya kesembarang arah hinggak liontin yang merupakan _crystal gem_ terbentur tembok dan pecah berkeping-keping.

"Hahaha satu-satunya benda yang dapat menyelamatkan pangeran sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi, bersiaplah kerajaan Konoha hancur ditangan anak dari raja Konoha sendiri, dengan begini aku tidak akan keberatan jika kau merapalkan mantera kematian itu Raja, khukhukhu~" kekahan Orochimaru menggema diseluruh kasti, dengan murka raja Minato mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya serta merapalkan mantera.

"_**AVADA KADAVRA!**_" Orochimaru berteriak kesakitan, Sakura bergegas membopong tubuh Naruto, membawanya menjauh dari Orochimaru yang sekarat.

"P-pangeran, Apakah kau mengenalku?" sebuah pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba terlontar dari bibir Sakura membuat Naruto membuka matanya.

"P-pergi Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto yang tadinya tersenyum, dengan kasar mendorong tubuh Sakura menjauh darinya.

"ARRRGGHHH, UKHH!" Pangeran Naruto berguling-gulig dilantai dengan tangan kirinya terus-terusan memegang dadanya.

"NARUTO!" ratu Kushina hendak berlari kearah Naruto tapi ditahan oleh raja Minato.

"mungkin ini adalah kesempatan terakhir kita bersama anak kita Kushina," ujar raja Minato memeluk ratu Kushina dengan erat mencegah isterinya berlari menerjang anaknya.

"Chiyo-_baasama_, apakah anda tidak bisa, menghambat kutukannya lagi?" Jiraiya kini tidak bisa menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar, sang penyihir tua hanya menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban, satu-satunya yang bisa mencegah kutukan itu adalah _crystal gem_, namun kini _crystal _itu hancur tidak berbentuk lagi, hanya sebuah kepingan-kepingan yang tidak berguna.

Sakura kini termenung melihat pangeran Naruto yang berteriak kesakitan, sebuah potongan-potongan kejadian yang selalu muncul di mimpinya kini terlintas begitu saja ketika melihat pangeran Naruto.

"_Dia namanya Kurama, Rubah kesayanganku lucukan?" _

"_Sakura-_chan_..aku membuat mahkota bunga, baguskan?"_

"_Kau tau mahkota ini untuk siapa?"_

"_Rahasia~"_

"_Aku akan memberikan mahkota bunga ini pada orang yang aku cintai, saat hari ulang tahunku nanti...kau harus datang!"_

"_Kata _Okaa-sama_, jika kita berada didekat seseorang jantung kita berdetak lebih kencang dan jika orang itu disakiti kita akan marah, berarti kita mencintai orang itu~"_

"_Maukah anda berdansa denganku, Puteri?"_

"_Jangan tinggal kan aku Sakura-_chan_~"_

Mata Sakura terbelalak, itu bukan hanya mimpi tapi itu sebuah kenagan masa kecilnya. Ttangan Sakura menggenggam potongan _crystal gem_ yang pecah, dengan langkah pasti ia kembali mendekat ke arah pangeran Naruto yang kini tubuhnya ditumbuhi bulu-bulu tipis berwarna _orange_, jadi pangeran Naruto benar-benar telah dikutuk oleh Orochimaru. Tsunade ingin berlari mencegah Sakura mendekati pangeran Naruto, namun Jiraiya berteriak kearah Tsunade.

"Biarkan dia Tsunade!"

"Pangeran Naruto, kau punya janji untuk memberi tahu gadis yang beruntung dicintai olehmu kan?" kini Sakura mendekap tubuh pangeran Naruto yang mulai membesar, ia tak bergeming ketika pangeran Naruto terus memberontak, dan ketika ia terlempar Sakura kembali memeluk tubuh pangeran Naruto.

"A-aku tagih janjimu pangeran!" Sakura meletakkan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam potongan _crystal gem _tepat kedada pangeran Naruto. Sakura tidak bisa membendung airmatanya lebih lama lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu pangeran Naruto," ucap Sakura disela isakan tangisnya, airmatanya kini jatuh tepat diatas _crystal gem._ Dan tanpa Sadar ia berjinjit meraih wajah pangeran Naruto, Sakura mencium lembut bibir penuh gigi taring yang tajam itu.

Sebuah cahaya menyilaukan berwarna hijau kebiruan terpancar dari _crystal gem_ yang ada di dada pengeran Naruto, semua orang yang ada dikastil ternganga melihat apa yang terjadi diantara pangeran Naruto dan Sakura, kecuali Orochimaru yang sekarang tinggal abu hitam.

_Crystal gem_ itu lam-kelamaan menembus masuk ke tubuh pangeran, disaat yang bersamaan tubuh pangeran sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi normal.

Sakura membuka matanya ketika merasakan ciumannya dibalas oleh pangeran Naruto, bibir yang penuh dengan gigi taring itu digantikan dengan bibir lembut yang hangat, Sakura melepas ciumannya dengan paksa.

"P-pangeran Naru-" ucapan Sakura terputus ketika bibirnya terbungkam oleh ciuman manis sang pangeran mantan _kyuubi_.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sakura-_chan_," melepas ciumannya ia tersenyum lembut sambil terus menatap wajah cantik Sakura yang kini merah padam, dengan gugup Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, enggan menatap wajah pangeran Naruto.

"Ee-ehh-" Sakura merasakan ada sesuatu berada diatas kepalanya, itu adalah mahkota bunga (kering), ahh ia ingat!.

"kamu adalah orang yang aku cintai puteri Sakura," ujar pangeran Naruto meraih wajah Sakura untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku bukan?"

Raja Minato, ratu Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Chiyo-_baasan_. Terlihat menahan tangis bahagia, dengan perlahan raja dan ratu berjalan kearah pangeran Naruto dan Sakura, melihat kedua orang tuanya pangeran Naruto melepas pelukannya pada Sakura, dan menarik lembut tangan gadis yang dicintainya itu membawanya kearah raja dan ratu.

"_Tou-sama, kaa-sama_, aku sudah kembali normal." Ujar Naruto saat ia berhadapan dengan orangtuanya. Kushina yang tidak tahan, lansung memeluk anaknya.

"Naruto! Hiks-"

"jangan menangis _kaa-sama_," sembari membalas pelukan sang ibunda Naruto tersenyum ketika ayahnya menepuk pundaknya serta mengacak armbutnya dengan airmata yang terlihat menetes dari pelupuk mata sang raja.

"Aku senang kau kembali Naruto, apapun yang kau inginkan pasti akan _tou-san _kabulkan," ujar raja Minato.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin menikah dengan Sakura-_chan, tou-sama_!" dengan lantang ia mengucapkan permintaan yang mengejutkan semua orang yang berada di kastil itu. tangan pangeran Naruto yangsedari tadi menggenggam tangan Sakura, meremas pelan tangan mungil gadisnya.

"Tentu aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu itu anakku tersayang, minggu depan ah! Kalau bbisa lusa kita adakan upacara pernikahan sekaligus pesta pernikahanmu bagaimana?" dengan semangat ratu Kushina meng 'iya' kan permintaan pangeran Naruto bahkan sudah memikirkan harinya juga.

Sakuro melotot mendengar ucapan sang ratu, yang sepertinya akan menjadi mertuanya, Jiraiya dan Tsunade ternganga, Chiyo-_baasan_ hanya tersenyum tipis sama dengan raja Minato, sengankan Naruto tidak bisa menahan senyuman lebarnya, dan berkali-kali menciumi pipi sang ibu.

"A-ano Ratu Kushina, bukannya pangeran Naruto terlah bertunangan dengan Shion?" Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang bebas, merasa lancang dengan ucapannya.

"jangan dengarkan gosip murahan itu Sakura-_chan_, persiapkan saja dirimu besok lusa, dan jangan pangil aku 'Ratu' panggil aku _kaa-san_ oke~" ujar sang Ratu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sakura kaget ketika ratu Kushina tiba-tiba mencium keningnya dan memeluknya erat.

"_Arigatou_ sudah menyelamatkan Naruto, Sakura-_chan_ _arigatou gozaimasu_,"

**.**

**.**

.

**~OWARI~**

**A/n: ** Haloo _minna-san_~ _hisashiburi_, akhirnya Haru bisa juga namatin satu fic,kyaaa *mulai heri* Ah pasti kalian pada nunggu fic haru yg satunya bukan? Sebenarnya MST chapter depan udah hampir 60%, sudah mulai proses sejak bulan januari malah, namun sayangnya Haru bulan februari ada program sama temen" duta selama satu bulan, di kediri *sapa yang nanya* abaikan. Btw Haru nyelesaiin fic ini ngebut hlo dari jam 8 malem sampe dini hari hoah jam 2.40. so maafkan Haru jika ficnya ngebut dan typo tersebar dimana-mana T.T

Karena Haru sudah sangat mengantuk dan besok Haru, harus berangkat ke solo buat ngurusin masalah pkl, sampai jumpa di fic haru yang laen, thanks buat yang udah ngeriview fic abal ini :*

Psst kalo ngerasa ngegantung endingnya, tunggu aja epilog nya yak =,=

Mind to Review?


End file.
